User talk:Piandao
Hi, welcome to Scoobypedia! Thanks for your edit to the Scooby-Doo (character) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:55, 14 May 2009 :Hey, so what was it you wanted help with? ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 06:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::You still haven't told me what to do :P Also, if you want I can SEO your wiki or add some customization if you want to give me sysop :P Anyway, what do you need. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 22:31, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Here is a good place to start :D Scoobypedia:About is another If you could send your CV :P, I'd be happy to have another reliable admin - the site must be policed. I'm on holiday 4th to 19th July and 888 overlaps. 888 did the SEO I believe (unless you mean seasoned equity offers), and is doing a template or two. Anew skin will be up soon as well as a simple main page. When there is a community to speak of it can have another makeover. I wanted to.. *Check for swearing (maybe that's covered by wiki bots? *Add stubs by bot *know more about bots, there parameters and such. I'm feeling my way though the medley of input that's been on here. I do not know you range of skills Joey so you'll have to volunteer :P You'll be admin in a mo! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao and']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby']] 23:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Let's just say 888 learned from me ;) Anyway, ya I'll get to work. Feel free to tell me if you don't like what I've done (as it is easy to revert). Also, you guys don't really use SEO, I'll try to get that up ^_^ ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 23:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Joey: Hey, I already knew wikitext (from Wikipedia) and HTML and I refined CSS independently. All that you managed to do is waste my time with IRC and introduce me to a few fail users ;) [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 16:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::By the way Piandao, I'm sorry about the absences, I'll be back in full next week, I'm finding exams and a few discussions on Avatar Wiki a bit too volatile a mix at the moment... [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 16:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Exams and Avatar come first, and yeah I saw the erm "busy" bits. I'll leave a thought there! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao and']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby']] 19:03, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Need Help! Hi there Piandao, I was hoping to solicit your services for two articles on our our wiki. My name is Joe and I am currently the admin (Superman Fan) on the SuperFriends wiki. We have two cross-over episodes from the SuperFriends to the The New Scooby-Doo Movies (your second incarnation) of Scooby-Doo. So I was hoping that you or one of your users would be interested in writing those articles and adding screen caps. Check out the following page to see where you can link to those articles: SuperFriends in Other Media Thank you! --Superman Fan 22:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi there. I'm not sure where Piandao really is at the moment (I last saw him on Wikianswers yesterday), but hopefully my typing here will remind him to do something about your message :D (unless I'm blind and he has already!) [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 13:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :)) I replied to superman Fan on his wiki - it's 888 that went awol - I'm on holiday :)) BTW I just put small add for help in a forum elsewhere - let's see what happens. Am watching Scooby on Boomerang from time to time with my son :Heh, whoops... [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 10:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome! The sandbox just now how to get it to I recall the sandbox just not how to set it up. Thanks for the warm welcome to here! Right now I am having some real life problems and well update as soon as I can, its mostly computer problems. --GinnyStar-STD MOT 21:23, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the Mix Up I found some of the episodes where writeen up not link yet tried to help out there : http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Scoobypedia,_the_Scooby_Doo_Wiki Some moving and editing is needed for I somewhat do understand hyperlinkings and just can't quite see to change things Catagories: Scooby-Doo Where are You? for the most part. --GinnyStar-STD MOT 06:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC) There is a , after Scooby-Doo (and there should have been a ! in stead of ? which I fixed. Every thing from a series ahould be marked with that category, some need creating, as does character by the looks of it. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] Writing stiyle aka Template, coding Style of Writing page is not there as an eg.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 19:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :There is not a writing style as such, an accepted practice is to right as if describing an item/character or action from a perspective without personal feeling or emotion, just as in an encyclopedia - it's there to detail the information, but not to pass on opinions on the subject. Is that what you meant? Wikipedia Edit Help] could be of use, there is a help tag on the left below recent changes. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 19:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) How do I move my "Thorn" article to the "Thorn McKnight" version? Nnoitrafan 17:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC) =Thorn= I know that Thorn isn't her real name but that's what she goes by. Or maybe I should change the article to Sally McKnight if that's okay with you. Nnoitrafan 19:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC) How do I redirect the article Thorn to Sally Mcknight? Nnoitrafan 19:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah thanks I'm still working on it though. Nnoitrafan 03:55, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Creeper Working on Creeper with infomation and trying to get templae see talk page for more information.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 03:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Table within sandbox problems The Coding for some reason didn't come out. "Shrug Shoulders" on this, I start to gather within the sandbox a list of things we posted so far.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 01:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :once you put the opening curly brace {'' in front it does - i'll put it in and you can edit the table titles, leave any you don;t use an I'll remove them. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao '''and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 06:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, as I understand coding, this computer, and my new glasses things should go smother.GinnyStar-STD MOT 07:17, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Red Beard Redbeard's Ghost its under Red Beard if I got wrong I well move but its my fire with < ref > without the spaces--GinnyStar-STD MOT 01:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Names in Scooby Doo are a little tricky, whilst Redbeard is a describtion, Ghost is truly a title (like Mr), but if it is titled Redbeard's Ghost in othe media, then that is the one we keep. I'll change the redirect page (we don't duplicate contents, just leave the redirect on Redbeard. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 06:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC) : Got part of the ref coding not the other part.GinnyStar-STD MOT 07:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Talk:Miner Forty-Niner and its corresponding article I can see you fixed what I could on that, its just make its easier to find and edit, if you find something new. --GinnyStar-STD MOT 00:43, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :: Do we stil need a inforbox? for if so its going make go goofy space wise,--GinnyStar-STD MOT 00:25, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Image found, still having uploading problems I just left were I found the links and still haven found how to uplink them yet. :O--GinnyStar-STD MOT 23:12, October 4, 2009 (UTC) http://www.scoobydooweloveyou.com/laff.html Some more information on --GinnyStar-STD MOT 23:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Blocked from a link But i can't edit pages in muppet wiki because i have been blocked from that wikia so you might wanna go there and block users there so i can be able to begin editing pages there.Can you block users from Muppet wiki please? Oops.. I'm sorry, if I caused any confusion. Naruto fan 6 22:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Nfan 6 Thank you! Thanx for the advice, I really apreciate it. Naruto fan 6 22:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Nfan6 I gotta ask is it okay to post the game series of scooby doo?, I only have the snes and N64 ones. is it safe to post it on here?, well let me know on my page :) --Eliskuya2 06:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Piandao sama! I can't update anything :( look at my game walktourths and I can't post more pictures of it >.> darnit!, anyways I'll update sccooby doo's N64 page. in time. awayas, happy weekden friend --Eliskuya2 00:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : Do you know why you can't edit or add pics - if we have too many, maybe some can be deleted that are unused, if so, please mark them for deletion and why. thanks [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 09:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll look into it my friend --Eliskuya2 05:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, I look forward to working with you too. -- Agent Slash 15:36 July 27 (UTC) Edits. I've been proofing pages and user Eliskuya2 keeps reverting my fixes to any page that he's edited. On he talk page you told he "That's how it works at the moment, there are no teams or priorities, it's a case of adding facts and editing any errors." and obviously he is not taking that to heart. I know for a fact that my edits are an improvement over he's as I proof documents for pay. I don't know why he's making it personal when all I'm trying to do is help improve this wikia. Is there anything you can do about this? Tessisamess 04:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Tessisamess I gotta ask if Tessisamess, comes to my page being rude again, can you let Tessisamess. to stop being rude, and just block. I hate rudeness. and also I'll work on more game pages after I read the N64 one and game boy. one just let me know, I'm not upset or nothing, but Tessisamess. is giveing me a headache. anyways have fun on your weekden Piandao sama --Eliskuya2 07:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : It's up to you two to get along together, or not. I'm not arbitrating, both of you can tone it down and learn to get along; there is no need for personalizing issues. I am not an arbitrator Eliskuya2, not am I going to ban on whim. Both of your are welcome to carry on with the good work and with good intention. Maybe both of you can visit the policy page, you will find it on the main page - namasta! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 08:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Question Are you the creator or an admin on this wiki? I feel this wiki needs to be pulled together and was wondering how to become an admin. : Hi, No I'm not the creator, I think of myself as a caretaker. I agree the wiki has a way to go yet, not enough active users, and your welcome to input as much as you are able. What do you think needs doing? Would being an admin make you more effective/dedicated? Lets hear your ideas please. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 22:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC)